Please Type Your Answer on the Blank Provided
by c.a.username15
Summary: Max, Fang, and the rest of the Flock fill out a personality profile questionnaire. A bit Max/Fang, Iggy/Ella in later chapters.
1. Max

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, they belong to James Patterson.

Chapter 1: Max

**Name?**

Maximum Ride

**Height?**

5'8

**Weight?**

Something around a 100 pounds, give or take a couple pounds. Probably more like 97 pounds.

**Birthday?**

January 5th

**Birthplace?**

Somewhere in the School, which I believe is in California. But hey, I only went to school for 2 months, which was a complete disaster. I never really got the time to learn the capital of Zimbabwe, or why the discovery of American is linked to Chris Columbus.

**Current Location?**

Like I would tell you.

**Zodiac Sign?**

Capricorn

**Chinese Zodiac Sign?**

Nudge randomly told me one day that it was the sign of the Dog. Just don't ask.

**Righty or Lefty?**

Lefty

**Hair color?**

Usually its light brown with sun-streaked blonde highlights.

**Skin Color?**

It's light, but gets tan(ish). But not as dark as Fang or Nudge's. They're pretty much black.

**About You:**

**What's your family's situation?**

Well, right now we're mutants on the run with a trail of Fly-boys, M-Geeks, Erasers, and mad scientists trying to kill us. I'd say we're doing pretty good for not getting killed yet.

**Any pets?**

Yes

**If so, what are they?**

A talking black Scottie dog named Total.

**Favorite Relative?**

Since I only have two (no wait— make that three) blood relatives I know of, It's tough to choose (There's Jeb, Ella, and my mom.) Right away, I can eliminate Jeb, so it has to be either my mom or Ella.

**Political Affiliation?**

I don't follow politics enough to know this kind of stuff. And even if I did follow it, it wouldn't matter, because the flock and I aren't exactly known for following the law and such.

**Your Friends:**

**Best?**

I have five very close friends. But, if I had to choose one, I'd have to pick my right hand man, Fang. He's been with me through everything. He's my age (we believe), but I think only 2 or 3 months younger.

**Internet?**

No, not really.

**How many do you have?**

Let's see… Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gassy, and Angel, who else? Ohh yeah…the person I met from school in Virginia (I think her name was JJ or something), and Ella. I'm so popular.

**Love them all?**

Sure do! Some more than others at times, though.

**Any you wish you were closer to?  
><strong>I sometimes wish I could relate better to Angel and Nudge when they talk about boys and girly stuff, even though I don't really enjoy that too much. And I also don't get the reason behind Iggy and Gassy constantly blowing stuff up.

**This or that?  
><strong>

**Shorts or pants?**

Shorts in the summer, pants in the winter. It's more practical.

**Shoes or Bare Feet?**

Shoes, because when you're in a fight, it's easier to hurt someone.

**Books or Movies?**

Don't really have spare time to read or watch movies. But I'll go with movies, because of the one time I saw a Disney movie in our E-shaped house with Jeb and the flock. And, as a flock, we went to the movie theatres and saw some movies.

**Night or Day?**

Day

**Dark or Light?**

Is this question referring to colors? I'd have to go with light.

**Mountains or the Beach?**

Neither. I prefer the sky, which I guess it sort of near the mountains. But the same could also be said for the beach

**Pepsi or coke?**

I can't tell the difference.

**Swim or Surf?**

Again, neither. I prefer flying.

**Favorites: **

**Color?**

Light Blue

**Number?**

Does this really matter? I'll just pick a random one then…ummm… 4.

**Holiday?**

Christmas. It's a time when the scientists actually get a day off and don't have to kill us for two straight days in a row!

**Season?**

Summer. It's the usually the easiest weather to fly around in. In the wintertime, it's so much colder in the air, but our bodies are made to adjust for that.

**Movie?**

I enjoyed the Dark Knight (which we saw when we snuck into the movie theatre),

**Book?**

I've only read three books in my entire life…and my favorite, by far, is The Three Little Pigs.

**Magazine?**

Again, I don't read.

**Food?**

Hamburgers. But then again, the bird food we received from the scientists when we were held captive WAS pretty amazing. Just kidding.

**Drink?**

Water

**TV Show?**

Don't watch too much TV either.

**Song(s)?**

Don't listen to music

**Band?**

Don't listen to music

**Computer Game?**

I don't have enough time to play computer games. It would help if we even had a computer. The only time we've had a computer was when we were staying in Ella and my Mom's house and we used to have one in the E-shaped house before it got blown to smithereens by Gazzy and Iggy.

**Video Game?**

See above answer.

**Anime/Manga?**

Neither.

**Shirt?**

Black v-neck

**Pants?**

Jeans

**Shoes?**

My (now brown) white Keds

**Actor?**

Liam Hemsworth

**Actress?**

Kristen Wiig

**Singer?**

Don't listen to music

**Flower?**

Daffodils

**Scent?**

Fresh out of the Shower scent

**Animal?**

Eagle

**Cookie?**

Chocolate Chip

**About Future:**

**Want to go to College?**

Uhhh…Maybe?

**What do you want to be when you grow up?**

I don't even know what we're having for dinner tonight, and you expect me to know what college I plan on attending? And especially my career for the rest of my life? Yeah, right.

**Want to get Married?**

Maybe, one day.

**Want to Have kids?**

Maybe. I already have a "baby" of my own, Angel.

**What would their names be?**

No idea.

**How many?**

Again, clueless. But not more than 4, because I'd also have to take care of my flock, and that would be too many people to take care of for me.

**Where do you want to live?**

Hopefully, in a house. Pretty much anywhere indoors.

**Where do you want to get married?**

Ask Angel or Nudge. They probably already have my wedding with Fang planned out.

**How do you want to die?**

I'd rather not die until I'm in my eighties or beyond. But, if I have to choose, I hope I would be saving my flock.

**More Stuff About You:**

**Piercing(s)? **

No

**Tattoo(s)?**

No

**Smoke?**

No.

**Drink?**

No

**Do Drugs?**

No

**Skinny Dip?**

See the above 5 answers. I think you get the idea. If not, the answer's still no.

**Greatest Fear?**

Dying and leaving my flock unprotected.

**In Love?**

I think so.

**Chocolate or Vanilla?**

Chocolate

**Go to Church?**

I don't have time for it, but if I could, I would try it out once in a while.

**Religion?**

See above answer.

**Scars?**

Multiple. Don't really feel like going into too much detail. But the biggest one is internal.

**CD's owned?**

Used to have one or two, but Iggy and Gassy used it for a bomb, and I never saw it again. It's okay, because I didn't really like the artist anyway.

**Collections?**

No

**Ever eaten Sushi?**

No

**An entire case of Oreo's?**

No, I hate Oreo's. I have had bad experiences with them.

**Been on Stage?**

Yeah, when I had to talk to a bunch of politicians about saving the world, and what they were planning to do with us. It was one of the worst experiences of my short-bird kid life.

**Danced in the Rain?**

No, not that I remember. But, I flew in the pouring rain a couple of times. Does that count?

**Worst Dream?**

When Fang was kissing that Red Haired Wonder. Oh, wait. That's real. Never mind then.

**Best Dream?**

Ummm…not going to answer that. But it was wonderful, and it contained a certain black-haired bird kid. Anyways, it's not PG-13. Next question please.

**Dream you wish would most come true?**

See above answer.

**Think you're attractive?**

Hopefully. Fang's told me a couple times that I am.

**Shoplifted?**

Unfortunately, I have. Had to get food and shoes for the flock. Money doesn't grow on trees.

**Like Thunderstorms?**

No, it's too difficult to fly in them.

**Favorite Shoes?**

My flip-flops

**Favorite Quote?**

"A leader is one who knows the way, goes the way, and shows the way." – John C. Maxwell. Saw this one on a billboard.

**Best Advice Given?**

I'm full of good advice.

**Worst Advice Given?**

I'm also full of bad advice.

**Pet Peeve:**

The Voice**  
><strong>

**Favorite Song Lyrics?**

Don't really listen to music.

**What quote says the most about your life?**

"I think people that have a brother or sister don't realize how lucky they are. Sure, they fight a lot, but to know that there's always somebody there, somebody that's family." –_Trey Parker and Matt Stone. _This one's better- I actually saw it on TV.


	2. Fang

Well, here's the second chapter! Please review and tell me what you think XD! And BTW, in the last chapter, Max tends to exaggerate things. As does the rest of the Flock, on certain occasions.

**Name?**

Fang

**Height?**

About 6'2 .

**Weight?**

135 pounds

**Birthday?**

March 13th

**Birthplace?**

Someplace in the school, which is in California.

**Current Location?**

Not allowed to tell you…you might be a bad guy. Plus, that's a big no-no with Max

**Zodiac Sign?**

Taurus

**Chinese Zodiac Sign?**

It doesn't even matter, I'm not Chinese

**Righty or Lefty?**

I'm ambidextrous

**Hair color?**

Black

**Skin Color?**

Olive, tan.

**About You:**

**What's your family's situation?**

I don't have any family other than my flock (At least that I know of currently). Right now, we're flying everywhere, not knowing where to go.

**Any pets?**

Yes

**If so, what are they?**

A dog, Total

**Favorite Relative?**

I don't know any of my blood-relatives. But the flock, Dr. Martinez, and Ella are close enough to relatives for me.

**Political Affilitation?**

Uhhh…

**Your Friends:**

**Best?**

Max

**Internet?**

I don't have any real close friends, but I mutually know the thousands of people who visit my blog every day.

**How many do you have?**

Enough

**Love them all?**

Sure.

**Any you wish you were closer to?**

Yes, Max.

**This or that?  
><strong>

**Shorts or pants?**

Shorts

**Shoes or Bare Feet?**

Shoes

**Books or Movies?**

Movies

**Night or Day?**

Night

**Dark or Light?**

Dark

**Mountains or the Beach?**

Beach

**Pepsi or coke?**

Coke

**Swim or Surf?**

Swim

**Favorites:**

**Color?**

Black

**Number?**

3

**Holiday?**

Thanksgiving

**Season?**

Fall

**Movie?**

Ironman

**Book?**

I don't read

**Magazine?**

None

**Food?**

Hamburgers

**Drink?**

Water

**TV Show?**

Anything except for Disney channel

**Song?**

21 guns by Green Day

**Band?**

Green Day (my latest obsession) and Linkin Park (my other latest obsession)

**Computer Game?**

None

**Video Game?**

Call of Duty. I don't play video games that much either, because Gazzy and Iggy blew up our old gaming system.

**Anime/Manga?**

Neither.

**Shirt?**

Black t-shirt

**Pants?**

Dark Jeans

**Actor?**

Matt Damon

**Actress?**

Megan Fox and Natalie Portman

**Singer?**

Billy Joel Armstrong. And even maybe Hayley Williams, from Paramore. She's kind of cute.

**Flower?**

Black Rose

**Scent?**

Max's hair after she showers

**Animal?**

Birds.

If Max were reading this, she would LOL.

**Cookie?**

Double Fudge Chocolate Chip

**About Future:**

**Want to go to College?**

Yes. But I've only got 3 months of schooling, and I'm sure there ain't no university in the world that would want me.

**What do you want to be when you grow up?**

I have no idea.

**Want to get Married?**

Yes

**Want to Have kids?**

Yes

**What would their names be?**

No idea

**How many?**

Depends. 2 seems like a good enough number, especially since we (Max and I) have to take care of the flock as well. Uhhh… but it's not like I'm implying that I'll get married to Max. But it's not that I don't want to… Just scratch those last ideas

**Where do you want to live?**

In a house

**Where do you want to get married?**

Ask Nudge or Angel where they plan to have me married to Max

**How do you want to die?**

Knowing I lived my life the best it could be, and telling the person I love that I love them.

**More Stuff About You:**

**Piercing(s)?**

No

**Tattoo(s)?**

No

**Smoke?**

No

**Drink?**

No

**Do Drugs?**

No

**Skinny Dip?**

No

**Greatest Fear?**

Losing Max and the Flock

**In Love?**

Yes

**Chocolate or Vanilla?**

Chocolate

**Go to Church?**

Once

**Religion?**

No clue. The one that goes to church?

**Scars?**

Many

**CD's owned?**

None

**Collections?**

None

**Ever eaten Sushi?**

No

**An entire case of Oreo's?**

No

**Been on Stage?**

Yes

**Danced in the Rain?**

No

**Weirdest Dream?**

When Nudge decided she wanted to try out for the college lacrosse team, but she was only ten years old, and then she went there, and she made the team. Max wanted to be a cheerleader, and she was wearing a really short skirt and really tight top. Iggy and Gazzy decided to be the new religious history teachers. Weird.

**Best Dream?**

When Max told me she loved me.

**Dream you wish would most come true?**

See above answer

**Think you're attractive?**

Hopefully

**Shoplifted?**

Guilty by association.

**Like Thunderstorms?**

Yes

**Favorite Shoes?**

Nikes

**Favorite Quote?**

"If you love somebody, let them go. If they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were."**  
><strong>

**Best Advice Given?**

Telling Max that she needed to break up/ditch that loser guy she dated in Virginia

**Worst Advice Given?**

Can't recall

**Pet Peeve:**

Everyone thinking that I like girls with red hair. I really don't.**  
><strong>

**Favorite Song Lyrics?**

All the lyrics in the song "Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)" by Green Day**  
><strong>

**What quote says the most about your life?**

"Dream as if you'll live forever, Live as if you'll die today."**  
><strong>


	3. Iggy

Here goes Iggy's answers!

Note: I changed the title from "Please Write Your Answer on the Blank Provided" to "Please Type Your Answer on the Blank Provided". I felt it fit better

Please Review (: I should have the next chapter up by next Tuesday or Wednesday, hopefully.

**Name?**

Iggy

**Height?**

Tallest in the Flock, at 6'5

**Weight?**

Around 150 pounds

**Birthday?**

June 14th

**Birthplace?**

Don't know, Don't care

**Current Location?**

At a computer, typing these answers to a questionnaire. The lady's voice who reads the question out loud is really creepy. Max would kill me if I told you where we were right now. She would probably find you and kill you too before you leaked any precious information.

**Zodiac Sign?**

Gemini

**Chinese Zodiac Sign?**

Dog

**Righty or Lefty?**

Righty

**Hair color?**

Strawberry-Blonde

**Skin Color?**

Very Pale with some scattered freckles

**About You:**

**What's Your family's situation?**

Right now, Max is yelling at me to get off the computer, Angel is playing with her dolls, and Gazzy is covering his ears and telling Nudge to shut up and stop talking while helping me read this. Dr. Martinez is probably driving home from work, and Ella is talking to Max in her room. Fang is being anti-social. Nothing out of the ordinary.

**Any pets?**

Yes, sir (Or Ma'am)

**If so, what are they?**

A dog, named Total. And we have this sort-of other pet, named Akila, Total's "girlfriend", if you could call it that. Pretty soon, if things go as planned, we might have a couple of puppies roaming around the house. Not exactly hoping for that, though.

**Favorite Relative?**

Gazzy, though he isn't my blood relative.

**Political Affiliation?**

No idea

**Your Friends:**

**Best?**

Gazzy and Fang. Gazzy because we like to build bombs together and get along with everything, and Fang because he gives me advice and helps me out with guy things. I'm not going to go into any more details. But to give you a hint, he helped me just to be able to handle being in the same room as Ella, then getting within 5 feet of her, and then talking to her. Catch my drift?

**Internet?**

None

**How many [friends] do you have?**

Six, hopefully. Not sure if Max really considers me her friend after what happened last week with us ACCIDENTALLY blowing up a quarter of her closet.

**Love them all?**

Yeah… And some more than others, sometimes.

**Any you wish you were closer to?**

Yeah. Ella, most definitely

**This or that?  
><strong>

**Shorts or pants?**

Shorts

**Shoes or Bare Feet?**

Bare feet, because I can get the feel of things better without shoes on, because I can't see anything. Duh.

**Books or Movies?**

Movies, because I can't read because I'm blind, and I can hear movies. I could learn how to read Braille if I seriously tried, but when will I ever have time to read? That's right: never. The only time that I've needed to know how to read was when we went to school and—

Oh, crap. Now I'm starting to sound like Nudge.

**Night or Day?**

Not much of a difference for me. The only difference is the sun is out on one, and not in the other. But I'm not much of a sleeper. I think my 2% bird genes come from an owl.

**Dark or Light?**

All I ever see is dark stuff, only black, so I'll go with dark. Though, sometimes, I can see things if the canvas background is white. That's pretty cool when I can.

**Mountains or the Beach?**

Mountains

**Pepsi or coke?**

Pepsi

**Swim or Surf?**

Surf. And I know you're wondering how I can do it, but the answer is: I don't know. I just can, because I'm awesome.

**Favorites:**

**Color?**

Brown

**Number?**

1701: The last day that I could see, 1/7/01, or January 7th, 2001. That day, at 4 o'clock P.M, the whitecoats pulled me in for 'experimentation,' and I never saw again once my vision after I blacked out from the anesthesia they used to put me under in order to do that damned experiment.

**Holiday?**

July 4th. The sound and explosion the fireworks is amazing. Gazzy usually describes the color and stuff to me, so I have like a show in my head to go along. Angel sometimes even sends me mental pictures. But Max hates the fireworks, because flying around them is kinda of dangerous. But I like it. Maybe it's my favorite holiday because Max hates it so much.

**Season?**

Winter, because if it snows a lot, I can see.

**Movie?**

Either Step Brothers or The Hangover.

**Book?**

Remember? Can't read.

**Magazine?**

See above answer.

**Food?**

Anything and Everything**  
><strong>

**Drink?**

Monster or Red Bull. But Max says I'm not allowed to drink it.

**TV Show?**

America's Next Top Model. Just kidding, I hate that show. Nudge loves that show. I actually like pretty much anything manly.

**Song?**

Eh, don't listen to that much music, only what Fang plays.**  
><strong>

**Band?**

See above answer.**  
><strong>

**Computer Game?**

None**  
><strong>

**Video Game?**

Call of Duty**  
><strong>

**Anime/Manga?**

Neither

**Shirt?  
><strong>I can't see what I'm wearing, so does it really matter? My favorite color to wear, though is dark brown.

**Pants?**

Jeans

**Actor?**

Johnny Depp

**Actress?**

Megan Fox. Again, this is by Fang and Gazzy's judgement of hotness.

**Singer?**

Hayley Williams. Fang tells me she's pretty hot. But then again, I'm not really into red-haired girls.

**Flower?**

Magnolia

**Scent?**

Clean Shower Fresh**  
><strong>

**Animal?**

Dogs**  
><strong>

**Cookie?**

Sugar cookie

**About Future:**

**Want to go to College?**

Sure

**What do you want to be when you grow up?**

No idea

**Want to get Married?**

Hopefully

**Want to have kids?**

Hopefully

**What would their names be?**

No idea

**How many?**

No idea

**Where do you want to live?**

No idea

**Where do you want to get married?**

No idea

**How do you want to die?**

Heroically. I reserved the rights to these last words: "I should have had a V8."

**More Stuff About You:**

**Piercing(s)?**

Yeah, one on my ear.

**Tattoo(s)?**

Hopefully one someday. Right now, Max says I'm too young and have to wait until I'm at least 21. I think I'll get one of a pair of wings, with all of our color wings encompassed in the whole thing, on my upper arm, right on top of my killer biceps. That's called dedication.

**Smoke?**

No way. Next thing I need to my impairment (of my eyes) is not being able to breathe. Besides, smoke breath is disgusting and totally not kissable.

**Drink?**

No way

**Do Drugs?**

No way

**Skinny Dip?**

Haha. You wish.

**Greatest Fear?**

Being an impediment to the flock due to my blindness and being the end of all of them.

**In Love?**

I think so. But I'm not sure if the girl I love loves me back.

**Chocolate or Vanilla?**

Vanilla

**Go to Church?**

No

**Religion?**

?

**Scars?**

Too many to count, if I did, I'd probably have over 153 (random number). I'm pretty tough.

**CD's owned?**

Yeah, too many.

**Collections?**

CD collection, before we used all of them and one of Max's to build this amazing bomb. It may have been our (Gazzy and mines) best to date.

**Ever eaten Sushi?**

Yeah

**An entire case of Oreo's?**

Yeah. Pulled an all-nighter with Gazzy and Nudge after Max thought we were asleep, and we all ate an entire case of Oreo's. But we naturally have a high metabolism, so we were fine.

**Been on Stage?**

Yeah, I was the leading role in Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet on Broadway. Haha. Just kidding. I have (but not in the theater), and it was not fun talking to a bunch of politicians on stage.

**Danced in the Rain?**

Yeah, don't want to go into details.

**Weirdest Dream?**

When Angel decided to become a pro-wrestler. Yeah. That's pretty much self-explanatory. You've gotta admit that would be pretty scary, though.

**Best Dream?**

I have a pretty dirty mind, won't go there.

**Dream you wish would most come true?**

When Ella kissed me in the rain.

**Think you're attractive?**

Smokin' hot. I was the one who originally brought sexy back.

**Shoplifted?**

An accomplice of when Max did it, so I guess that makes me guilty as well.

**Like Thunderstorms?**

Don't have an opinion on them.

**Favorite Shoes?**

Barefoot

**Favorite Quote?**

_People think it must be fun to be a super genius, but they don't realize how hard it is to put up with all the idiots in the world._  
>- Calvin from Calvin and Hobbes.<p>

**Best Advice Given?**

Telling Nudge to shut up for five minutes.

**Worst Advice Given?**

Telling Gazzy to jump off a cliff. He did, and….he was fine, because as soon as he neared the bottom, he opened his wings.

**Pet Peeve:**

Let me think. I only have 4 out of 5 of my senses, so I would have to say being blind is my choice.**  
><strong>

**Favorite Song Lyrics?**

Don't listen to music.**  
><strong>

**What quote says the most about your life?**

I even took the time to look this one up, it took awhile:

_"The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched. They must be felt with the heart."_

-Helen Keller


	4. Nudge

**Name?**

Nudge. But I can also be known as Monique, Tiffany-Krystal, Cinnamon All-Spice La Fever, etc, etc. You get the idea.

**Height?**

5'4

**Weight?**

Around 80 pounds, which is pretty thin. Don't worry, I'm not anorexic though. It's due to my bone structure and my hollow bones. I'm not bulimic either.

**Birthday?**

August 22nd

**Birthplace?**

I think in the School.

**Current Location?**

Max would kill me if I told you. But at this very moment, I'm sitting down on a comfy couch that is in the family room of the hotel we're renting. It's a very nice hotel, the people that work here are very nice. Except the guy that came when we ordered room service. He expected us to give him a tip or something. I just gave him the leftover complimentary items the hotel gave to us, because we didn't have any extra cash with us. Oh no, I'm running out of characters and spaces to type in, I hope this doesn't run out of ro

**Zodiac Sign?**

Darn it. It ran out of character spaces available. I guess I didn't really need to say any more things though.

Oh yeah, by the way, my zodiac sign is Leo.

**Chinese Zodiac Sign?**

Rat. But I hate rats— I'm terrified of them. One day, when I was bored, I went on Fang's laptop and looked up random things. I looked up everyone's Chinese Zodiac sign while doing that.

**Righty or Lefty?**

I'm ambidextrous, which makes me special.

**Haircolor?**

Dark Brown, almost Black. It's also VERY curly and poufy. But do you know what? I wish I had Angel's hair. It's pretty. Her hair is a beach blonde, thin and wispy, but healthy, spiral curled hair. It's so pretty. But so is Max's. Her hair is blonde/brown and so unique, and absolutely beautiful! When we went to Washington, D.C to get our looks re-done, I wanted to dye my hair, but Max told me no. So I just got it straightened. One day, I want to get it straightened again.

**Skin Color?**

Iggy told me it was chocolate-mocha brown, when he realized he could "Feel" colors.

**About You:**

**What's Your family's situation?**

**Any pets?**

YES!

**If so, what are they?**

Well, my 'sister' Angel brought home this dog named Total, who can talk. He's kinda like the dog Toto from the Wizard of Oz. Hopefully you know that movie, because it is a really good movie.

And then there's Total's girlfriend, Akila, who is a Malamute purebred that belonged to one of the scientists when we went to Antartica. It was really cold there.

And then theres Magnolia, who is Ella and Dr. M's dog, and she is difficult to describe.

**Favorite Relative?**

I don't like to pick favorites.

**Political Affilitation?**

The hell?

**Your Friends:**

**Best?**

Angel

**Internet?**

None

**How many do you have?**

A lot

**Love them all?**

Most Definitely! Why would they be my friends if I hated them?

**Any you wish you were closer to?  
><strong>Gazzy and Max. I don't feel I…connect with him very well. And sometimes Max because I just don't understand why she doesn't like fashion, hair, makeup, and boys as much as I do!

**This or that?  
><strong>

**Shorts or pants?**

Whichever is more fashionable and goes with the rest of my outfit.

**Shoes or Bare Feet?**

Definitely Shoes!

**Books or Movies?**

I love Books! It's like a movie in your head! But then, wouldn't movies be my favorite? I don't know, actually, which one I prefer more. So I'll have to choose both.

**Night or Day?**

Day

**Dark or Light?**

Both

**Mountains or the Beach?**

The Beach

**Pepsi or coke?**

Pepsi

**Swim or Surf?**

Swim

**Favorites:**

**Color?**

PINK!

**Number?**

8

**Holiday?**

Valentine's Day

**Season?**

Spring

**Movie?**

Finding Nemo, Valentine's Day, Twilight

**Book?**

Twilight Series

**Magazine?**

Tiger Beat, People, Teen Vogue/Vogue, Us, J-14, anything that talks about fashion or celebrity drama!

**Food?**

Ice Cream

**Drink?**

Root Beer

**TV Show?**

Project Runway, America's Next Top Model, What Not to Wear, iCarly, Hannah Montana. There's way more, but I can't remember all of them!

**Song?**

Anything by Justin Beiber or Selena Gomez!**  
><strong>

**Band?**

Lady Antebellum and Fall out Boy!

**Computer Game?**

Sims!

**Video Game?**

Eh, nothing really.

**Anime/Manga?**

None

**Shirt?  
><strong>My Juicy Couture pink long sleeved shirt.

**Pants?**

My top designer jeans that were really expensive, but super cute with all the sparkles!

**Actor?**

Channing Tatum, Robert Pattinson, Taylor Lautner

**Actress?**

Natalie Portman**  
><strong>

**Singer?**

Rihanna and Lady GaGa

**Flower?**

Lilacs**  
><strong>

**Scent?**

Any type of Flower!**  
><strong>

**Animal?**

Anything cute and cuddly!**  
><strong>

**Cookie?**

Gingerbread Cookies

**About Future:**

**Want to go to College?**

YES! A really big university with lots of people.

**What do you want to be when you grow up?**

Something to help children. Or maybe something to do with fashion.

**Want to get Married?**

YES 3

**Want to Have kids?**

Yes

**What would their names be?**

Mackenzie, Mason, Ami, Thomas, Gwyn, Robby, Indy, Jalin, etc. I've got lots more picked out!

**How many?**

2 or more. But not more than 4

**Where do you want to live?**

In New York City or Los Angeles, California

**Where do you want to get married?**

In a pretty place on a beach

**How do you want to die?**

Not painfully

**More Stuff About You:**

**Piercing(s)?**

Maybe one day, I'll get my ears double pierced, a cartilage pierced, and a belly button ring. Of course, Max won't let me (yet). I'll just get Angel to use her magical powers to convince her somehow.

**Tattoo(s)?**

No

**Smoke?**

Ew, no.

**Drink?**

N

**Do Drugs?**

No

**Skinny Dip?**

No

**Greatest Fear?**

Snakes, rats, and spiders

**In Love? **

Well, I have a crush on someone, but not really in love yet.

**Chocolate or Vanilla?**

Chocolate

**Go to Church?**

Wish I could more often

**Religion?**

Christian, I believe. But I like all religions equally the same.

**Scars?**

I have one behind my ear, but other than that, I try my hardest to keep my skin flawless in case I ever become a model.

**CD's owned?**

I used to own a lot… but then they got blown up by the two pyromaniacs.

**Collections?**

Except for my clothes, no.

**Ever eaten Sushi?**

Yes

**An entire case of Oreo's?**

OH YEAH BABY! **  
><strong>

**Been on Stage?**

Can't wait until that day! 3**  
><strong>

**Danced in the Rain?**

Nope**  
><strong>

**Weirdest Dream?**

Fang actually agreeing to play dress-up with me.**  
><strong>

**Best Dream?**

I was older and didn't have to worry about danger, Jeb, or the Erasers anymore. Or saving the world with the rest of the Flock.**  
><strong>

**Dream you wish would most come true?**

See above answer**  
><strong>

**Think you're attractive?**

Gorgeous, I would hope.**  
><strong>

**Shoplifted?**

Who, me? Definitely not...**  
><strong>

**Like Thunderstorms?**

Ehh...**  
><strong>

**Favorite Shoes?**

Ed Hardy Glitter sneakers.**  
><strong>

**Favorite Quote?**

What do you call people who are afraid of Santa Claus? Claustrophobic.  
>- Unknown.<p>

Actually, I thought I saw this on Spongebob.

**Best Advice Given?**

Telling Fang he should tell Max that he loves her. It's so obvious they are in love.**  
><strong>

**Worst Advice Given?**

Telling Gazzy to let out whatever he felt like saying. Apparently, he took it the wrong way. Actually, the wrong end.**  
><strong>

**Favorite Song Lyrics?**

"We should get jerseys/Cause we make a good team/But yours would look better than mine/Cause you're outta my league"

So cute!

**What quote says the most about your life?**

"Fashion is not something that exists in dresses only. Fashion is is the sky, in the street, fashion has to do with ideas, the way we live, what is happening."**  
><strong>


	5. Gazzy

Here's the fifth chapter: Gazzy! You can all probably who will come next, hopefully I'll have that written soon, within the next week or two. Let me know what you think by reviewing, it encourages me to write more and write faster! Thanks!

P.S.- Any suggestions for a one-shot Max Ride FanFiction that I should write?

I'm also going to be a beta-reader on Fanfiction, starting on July 1st, so let me know if you are interested!

**Gazzy  
><strong>

**Name?**

The Gasman. AKA Gazzy. (Don't ask how I got the name. Most wish I didn't tell them)

**Height?**

5'4

**Weight?**

85 pounds

**Birthday?**

November 27th **  
><strong>

**Birthplace?**

I would like to think I was born in a civilized, normal hospital. But I probably wasn't.**  
><strong>

**Current Location?**

On a chair on the computer, dummy.**  
><strong>

**Zodiac Sign?**

...?**  
><strong>

**Chinese Zodiac Sign?**

Tiger. They're big and strong, just like me.

**Righty or Lefty?**

I can fight with both, write with only my right.**  
><strong>

**Haircolor?**

Bright Blonde

**Skin Color?**

Caucasian

**About You:**

**What's Your family's situation?**

**Any pets?**

2**  
><strong>

**If so, what are they?**

2 dogs: Total and Akila, his girlfriend**  
><strong>

**Favorite Relative?**

The Igmeister/Igginator/Iggman. AKA Iggy.**  
><strong>

**Political Affilitation?**

Uh, yeah. Okay.**  
><strong>

**Your Friends:**

**Best?**

Iggy**  
><strong>

**Internet?**

Nada. **  
><strong>

**How many do you have?**

I can't count that high, I have so many friends.**  
><strong>

**Love them all?**

At times...**  
><strong>

**Any you wish you were closer to?**

Sure thing.**  
><strong>

**This or that?  
><strong>

**Shorts or pants?**

Neither. Haha just kidding, I like shorts.**  
><strong>

**Shoes or Bare Feet?**

Shoes**  
><strong>

**Books or Movies?**

Movies**  
><strong>

**Night or Day?**

Night owl. Haha, get it?**  
><strong>

**Dark or Light?**

Whatever.**  
><strong>

**Mountains or the Beach?**

Either or, no specific preference.**  
><strong>

**Pepsi or coke?**

Can't tell the difference.**  
><strong>

**Swim or Surf?**

I like to catch the waves, dude.**  
><strong>

**Favorites:**

**Color?**

Blue**  
><strong>

**Number?**

78**  
><strong>

**Holiday?**

Fourth of July. I love Fireworks!**  
><strong>

**Season?**

**Movie?**

Ironman, definitely. The suit thing that he wears is just so cool! Maybe one day, Iggy and I can build something like that! And so many cool explosions. I actually like any movie with fighting and/or explosions of any sort.

**Book?**

Don't Read**  
><strong>

**Magazine?**

Sports Illustrated**  
><strong>

**Food?**

Burritos**  
><strong>

**Drink?**

Monster or Red Bull. But Max says I'm not allowed to drink it, because it makes me too hyper.

**TV Show?**

ESPN**  
><strong>

**Song?**

Don't listen to music**  
><strong>

**Band?**

See above answer.**  
><strong>

**Computer Game?**

Nada**  
><strong>

**Video Game?**

Call of Duty**  
><strong>

**Anime/Manga?**

Huh?**  
><strong>

**Shirt?**

Any basic T-shirt**  
><strong>

**Pants?**

Nike Basketball Shorts**  
><strong>

**Actor?**

Robert Downey, Jr.**  
><strong>

**Actress?**

Megan Fox is pretty hot**.  
><strong>

**Singer?**

Weird Al Yankovic

**Flower?**

Ew**...  
><strong>

**Scent?**

Anything besides the smell of my own farts. Yes, even I can't stand that smell.**  
><strong>

**Animal?**

Dogs**  
><strong>

**Cookie?**

Oatmeal Raisin

**About Future:**

**Want to go to College?**

Depends if what I want to be requires going to college.**  
><strong>

**What do you want to be when you grow up?**

Engineer or Bomb Technician**  
><strong>

**Want to get Married?**

No rush**, **I'm only 11 or so (In Max years)**  
><strong>

**Want to Have kids?**

See above answer**  
><strong>

**What would their names be?**

I'd have to think about that. Something cool.**  
><strong>

**How many?**

Maybe like 2 or something**  
><strong>

**Where do you want to live?**

In Colorado**  
><strong>

**Where do you want to get married?**

Don't care as long as I'm happy and the girl I'm marrying is happy.**  
><strong>

**How do you want to die?**

I don't want to die.**  
><strong>

**More Stuff About You:**

**Piercing(s)?**

Not allowed**  
><strong>

**Tattoo(s)?**

Not allowed**  
><strong>

**Smoke?**

Not allowed**  
><strong>

**Drink?**

Not allowed**  
><strong>

**Do Drugs?**

Not allowed**  
><strong>

**Skinny Dip?**

Catching my drift?**  
><strong>

**Greatest Fear?**

Dying or anyone in the Flock dying.**  
><strong>

**In Love? **

Nah, too young.**  
><strong>

**Chocolate or Vanilla?**

Chocolate-Vanilla Swirl**  
><strong>

**Go to Church?**

I wish we could, truthfully.**  
><strong>

**Religion?**

Haven't ever gone to church.**  
><strong>

**Scars?**

Too many to count.**  
><strong>

**CD's owned?**

Blew them up a while back.**  
><strong>

**Collections?**

Blew up CD collection a while back.**  
><strong>

**Ever eaten Sushi?**

Yummy.**  
><strong>

**An entire case of Oreo's?**

Oh yeah!**  
><strong>

**Been on Stage?**

Depends what you call a stage.**  
><strong>

**Danced in the Rain?**

No, sir.**  
><strong>

**Weirdest Dream?**

I won the world burping championship for burping the entire alphabet.**  
><strong>

**Best Dream?**

Eating the best food ever.**  
><strong>

**Dream you wish would most come true?**

The Flock at ease, never worrying about danger and other assorted stupid things.**  
><strong>

**Think you're attractive?**

Every woman loves a cute 11 year old.**  
><strong>

**Shoplifted?**

Yeah. It was that or picking stuff out of a dumpster.**  
><strong>

**Like Thunderstorms?**

Sure thing. I only like the lightning part of it, though.**  
><strong>

**Favorite Shoes?**

Nike mandals (man sandals)**  
><strong>

**Favorite Quote?**

_Constipated People Don't Give A crap. _  
>- Anonymous.<p>

**Best Advice Given?**

Telling Iggy to cut the blue wire instead of the red wire. Who knows what would have happened if he didn't take my advice.**  
><strong>

**Worst Advice Given?**

I don't give any bad advice**  
><strong>

**Favorite Song Lyrics?**

I don't tend to listen to that much music that has meaningful lyrics.**  
><strong>

**What quote says the most about your life?**

"You don't get to pick you own nickname. They've gotta give you one. It's like we're all tryin' to make pets out of each other and we're not comfortable unless we get to name 'em."

-Laura Moncur


	6. Angel

**IMPORTANT A/N:** Hi! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, it's just that I've been busy with my Honors/AP summer work :(. Hopefully I'll have my 2 Sisters Grimm stories updated within this month, those are the hardest to write! Please let me know what you think of this chapter, it's Angel! Btw, if you have any ideas for Maximum ride oneshots for me to write, let me know! I'm having writers block right now :(. Next chapter will hopefully be up by the end of this week. I still have a pretty big list of characters to do for this Survey story! After I'm done with the Flock, Ella, and Dr. Martinez, who do you want me to do next?

Oh yeah, I'm now a beta reader as well, so let me know if you're interested!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or ideas, they belong to James Patterson.

**ANGEL  
><strong>

**Name?**

Angel

**Height?**

5'0

**Weight?**

60 pounds**  
><strong>

**Birthday?**

February 14th

**Birthplace?**

The School

**Current Location?**

I'm not allowed to tell you that

**Zodiac Sign?**

Aquarius, which fits me really good, because the root word is 'aqua', and I love water and swimming!

**Chinese Zodiac Sign?**

Rabbit! I love Rabbits! They're so pretty and cute. Once, I asked Max if we could get another pet, a rabbit, and I tried to give her the Bambi eyes, and she almost bought me one. That was before those stupid Erasers attacked us.

**Righty or Lefty?**

Lefty!

**Haircolor?**

Bright Blonde. It's also pretty curly, but not as curly as Nudge's hair.

**Skin Color?**

Pale.

**About You:**

**What's Your family's situation?**

I love my family!**  
><strong>

**Any pets?**

Yes**  
><strong>

**If so, what are they?**

A dog we found at the school, a talking dog named Total**  
><strong>

**Favorite Relative?**

I don't like to pick favorites.**  
><strong>

**Political Affiliation?**

I had to ask Max what this means, and she said to not answer it, because I'm too young to understand these kind of things.

**Your Friends:**

**Best?**

I have a lot of best friends! There's Max, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Celeste, Total, Dr. Martinez, Ella, Magnolia, Ari, Jeb, Anne (but not anymore), Meredith, Kayla, Courtney (from the school in Virginia), Mr. President, and my teacher from my school in Virginia. There's some other people, but I'm running out of room on this section to continue writing. But everyone's my friend!

**Internet?**

Max says not to trust anyone on the internet. Then again, she doesn't really trust anyone in real life either.**  
><strong>

**How many do you have?**

Lots!

**Love them all?**

Yep Yep!

**Any you wish you were closer to?  
><strong>I wish I could know if Jeb was evil or not. I'm not able to read his mind, and Max would be really proud of me if I could help and do that.

**This or that?  
><strong>

**Shorts or pants?**

Skorts! (Skirts/Shorts)

**Shoes or Bare Feet?**

Bare feet!

**Books or Movies?**

Books!

**Night or Day?**

My favorite is the morning time, at like 9 A.M

**Dark or Light?**

Light!

**Mountains or the Beach?**

The beach! I love to swim with the dolphins!

**Pepsi or coke?**

I don't really drink soda.

**Swim or Surf?**

Swimming!

**Favorites:**

**Color?**

Pink! Yellow! Purple! All the colors of the rainbow!

**Number?**

7, because that's how old I am! But everyone else in the flock still thinks I'm only 6, but I read it in the minds of one of the white coats when I was captured.

**Holiday?**

Valentine's Day, because it's so fun to love everyone! And it's my birthday!

**Season?**

Spring, because of all the pretty flowers!

**Movie?**

Finding Nemo!

It's a Wonderful Life! It's so touching!

**Book?**

A Little Princess, by Frances Hodges Burnett. I also enjoyed War and Peace by Leo Tolstoy

**Magazine?**

American Girl

**Food?**

Sushi!

**Drink?**

Milk: It makes your bones strong!

**TV Show?**

Phineas and Ferb!

**Song?**

Forever and Always by Taylor Swift

**Band?**

Jonas Brothers!**  
><strong>

**Computer Game?**

Nancy Drew**  
><strong>

**Video Game?**

I don't really play video games**  
><strong>

**Anime/Manga?**

I don't know the difference!

**Shirt?**

My bright pink shirt.**  
><strong>

**Pants?**

Jean capri's**  
><strong>

**Actor?**

No one specific**  
><strong>

**Actress?**

No one specific**  
><strong>

**Singer?**

Taylor Swift!

**Flower?**

Daisies

**Scent?**

Oranges!

**Animal?**

Dogs! (especially Total!)

**Cookie?**

White Macadamia**  
><strong>

**About Future:**

**Want to go to College?**

Yes**  
><strong>

**What do you want to be when you grow up?**

Anything that helps people out**  
><strong>

**Want to get Married?**

Yes**  
><strong>

**Want to Have kids?**

Yes!**  
><strong>

**What would their names be?**

Rose, Hannah, Joseph, Derrick**  
><strong>

**How many?**

At least 2 or 3**  
><strong>

**Where do you want to live?**

Anywhere pretty!**  
><strong>

**Where do you want to get married?**

In a pretty meadow**  
><strong>

**How do you want to die?**

In my sleep, painless**  
><strong>

**More Stuff About You:**

**Piercing(s)?**

None**  
><strong>

**Tattoo(s)?**

Nada**  
><strong>

**Smoke?**

Negatory**  
><strong>

**Drink?**

Water?**  
><strong>

**Do Drugs?**

No way Jose**  
><strong>

**Skinny Dip?**

No siree**  
><strong>

**Greatest Fear?**

Erasers**  
><strong>

**In Love?**

Not yet**  
><strong>

**Chocolate or Vanilla?**

Vanilla**  
><strong>

**Go to Church?**

Not often**  
><strong>

**Religion?**

Not exactly sure**  
><strong>

**Scars?**

A couple**  
><strong>

**CD's owned?**

None**  
><strong>

**Collections?**

My sticker collection!**  
><strong>

**Ever eaten Sushi?**

Yes**  
><strong>

**An entire case of Oreo's?**

Yes!**  
><strong>

**Been on Stage?**

Sort of**  
><strong>

**Danced in the Rain?**

With Celeste!**  
><strong>

**Weirdest Dream?**

Fang and Nudge switched personalities. Enough said.**  
><strong>

**Best Dream?**

All of the Flock was alive, safe, and happy with the world saved and no more threats!**  
><strong>

**Dream you wish would most come true?**

See above answer**  
><strong>

**Think you're attractive?**

I'm pretty cute**  
><strong>

**Shoplifted?**

...**  
><strong>

**Like Thunderstorms?**

Not really**  
><strong>

**Favorite Shoes?**

White Keds**  
><strong>

**Favorite Quote?**

_"The reason angels can fly is because they take themselves lightly". ~G.K. Chesterton, "Orthodoxy"_

**Best Advice Given?**

Telling Max that Fang loves her**  
><strong>

**Worst Advice Given?**

I don't tend to give bad advice**  
><strong>

**Favorite Song Lyrics?**

_"Just like a shadow_

_I'll be beside you_

_I'll be your comfort_

_And let it guide you home"_**  
><strong>

**What quote says the most about your life?**

_"Just living is not enough. One must have sunshine, freedom, and a little flower." ~Hans Christian Anderson_

__**A/N: **Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think by reviewing!**  
><strong>


	7. Ella

**IMPORTANT A/N: **Sorry for not updating in a long time! I've been busy, and school starts tomorrow already! I figured I'd try to get at least 1 chapter done of one of my stories. I'm thinking about discontinuing one of my Sisters Grimm stories, Behind the Scenes: The Book of Everafter. It's not really turning out the way I hoped it would. As for this story, I've got a few more characters in mind. I'm not sure what type of Max Ride story to write after this, any ideas? I was maybe thinking one-shots that reflected this story, maybe how that got to be their answer? Who knows. Let me know if you have any ideas! The next updates on any of my stories might be slow, taking a month or two. I've been extremely busy with school work ( I know, already ), and will be even more cramped for time ( I'm also having serious writer's block on one of my Sisters Grimm Stories, Grimm's A Christmas Story). In the meanwhile, I'd be interested in beta-ing stories, for either The Sisters Grimm or Maximum Ride! Let me know if you're interested!

Sorry for the long authors note! On with the story! Please review and let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions or comments (:

ELLA MARTINEZ

**Name?**

Ella Martinez

**Height?**

5'3

**Weight?**

105 pounds**  
>Birthday?<strong>

November 5th

**Birthplace?**

Flagstaff Regional Hospital

**Current Location?**

Flagstaff, Arizona

**Zodiac Sign?**

Scorpio**  
><strong>

**Chinese Zodiac Sign?**

Pig**  
><strong>

**Righty or Lefty?**

Righty**  
><strong>

**Haircolor?**

Brown**  
><strong>

**Skin Color?**

Tanned**  
><strong>

**About You:**

**What's Your family's situation?**

My mother, Valencia Martinez, divorced my birth father when I was only a year old, so I don't remember him. And then I have my half-sister, Max, and the Flock, who are currently staying at our house right now.**  
><strong>

**Any pets?**

My dog, Magnolia, and Angel's talking dog, Total. Sometimes Total's girlfriend, Akila.**  
><strong>

**If so, what are they?**

See pets listed above.**  
><strong>

**Favorite Relative?**

My mom**  
><strong>

**Political Affilitation?**

I can't vote yet...**  
><strong>

**Your Friends:**

**Best?**

Max **  
><strong>

**Internet?**

I know all my friends, and none of them are on the internet.**  
><strong>

**How many do you have?**

Enough**  
><strong>

**Love them all?**

Why would they be my friends if I didn't love them? 3**  
><strong>

**Any you wish you were closer to?**

Ig 3**  
><strong>

**This or that?**

**Shorts or pants?**

Shorts**  
><strong>

**Shoes or Bare Feet?**

Bare feet**  
><strong>

**Books or Movies?**

Books. Especially romance ones, like by Sarah Dessen or Nicholas Sparks.**  
><strong>

**Night or Day?**

Night**  
><strong>

**Dark or Light?**

Light**  
><strong>

**Mountains or the Beach?**

Beach all the way (If you haven't already noticed, I'm quite the summer girl).**  
><strong>

**Pepsi or coke?**

Either or.**  
><strong>

**Swim or Surf?**

Swim**  
><strong>

**Favorites:**

**Color?**

White**  
><strong>

**Number?**

4**  
><strong>

**Holiday?**

Christmas**  
><strong>

**Season?**

SUMMER ALL THE WAY**  
><strong>

**Movie?**

This may come as a surprise, but Spiderman. I can relate to all of them.**  
><strong>

**Book?**

The Notebook, Nicholas Sparks**  
><strong>

**Magazine?**

Teen Vogue**  
><strong>

**Food?**

Anything Iggy makes. OR my mom's cookies!**  
><strong>

**Drink?**

Orange Juice**  
><strong>

**TV Show?**

Pretty Little Liars**  
><strong>

**Song?**

Remind Me by Brad Paisley; anything country. **  
><strong>

**Band?**

Anything country.**  
><strong>

**Computer Game?**

None.**  
><strong>

**Video Game?**

None.**  
><strong>

**Anime/Manga?**

Huh?**  
><strong>

**Shirt?  
><strong>

My loose, white flowered blouse.**  
><strong>

**Pants?**

My jean shorts. They've kind of short though, and it's awkward to wear them around boys.

**Actor?**

Chris Evans. He's hot.**  
><strong>

**Actress?**

Emma Stone**  
><strong>

**Singer?**

Carrie Underwood!**  
><strong>

**Flower?**

Magnolia**  
><strong>

**Scent?**

Anything Iggy cooks in the kitchen.**  
><strong>

**Animal?**

It's recently changed to birds, for some odd reason. Especially a white owl.**  
><strong>

**Cookie?**

Plain ol' chocolate chip**  
><strong>

**About Future:**

**Want to go to College?**

Yes, University of Arizona.**  
><strong>

**What do you want to be when you grow up?**

Undecided, hopefully in the Medical Field or Science Field.**  
><strong>

**Want to get Married?**

Yes**  
><strong>

**Want to Have kids?**

Yes**  
><strong>

**What would their names be?**

Whatever me and my future husband like. But James is a nice name.**  
><strong>

**How many?**

At least 2, hopefully.**  
><strong>

**Where do you want to live?**

Anywhere, as long as I'm happy with my husband.**  
><strong>

**Where do you want to get married?**

See above answer.**  
><strong>

**How do you want to die?**

In my sleep**  
><strong>

**More Stuff About You:**

**Piercing(s)?**

Yeah, I have double piercings on both ears, a cartilage piercing, and a belly button piercing.**  
><strong>

**Tattoo(s)?**

Nope.**  
><strong>

**Smoke?**

Ew.**  
><strong>

**Drink?**

As in water, yes. As in alcohol, no.**  
><strong>

**Do Drugs?**

NO way Jose.**  
><strong>

**Skinny Dip?**

Once, with Iggy. It's kind of a funny story. I didn't mind since he was blind.**  
><strong>

**Greatest Fear?**

Rejection**  
><strong>

**In Love?**

Maybe not love yet, but pretty darn close.**  
><strong>

**Chocolate or Vanilla?**

Chocolate**  
><strong>

**Go to Church?**

Occasionally**  
><strong>

**Religion?**

Christian**  
><strong>

**Scars?**

One on the lower side of my neck, near my shoulder.**  
><strong>

**CD's owned?**

I get my songs online**  
><strong>

**Collections?**

Uhm, not really.**  
><strong>

**Ever eaten Sushi?**

Yes**  
><strong>

**An entire case of Oreo's?**

Yes (but not by myself in one sitting, that would be disgusting)**  
><strong>

**Been on Stage?**

Yes**  
><strong>

**Danced in the Rain?**

Yes**  
><strong>

**Weirdest Dream?**

Everyone switched their powers and personalities. Max could shape shift and create deadly bombs, Fang would fart loudly and talk a lot as well as read peoples minds, Iggy could see and was magnetic, Nudge was quiet and could fly and super fast speeds, Gazzy was blind and scolding everyone, and Angel was a technology whiz.**  
><strong>

**Best Dream?**

My wedding day**  
><strong>

**Dream you wish would most come true?**

See above answer, yet again!**  
><strong>

**Think you're attractive?**

Incredible sexy.**  
><strong>

**Shoplifted?**

Negatory**  
><strong>

**Like Thunderstorms?**

Like? I love Thunderstorms.**  
><strong>

**Favorite Shoes?**

My flip flops**  
><strong>

**Favorite Quote?**

_"Nothing takes the taste out of peanut butter quite like unrequited love."_

_Charlie Brown**  
><strong>_

and

_"I'd rather die tomorrow than live a hundred years without knowing you."_

_Pocahontoas_

**Best Advice Given?**

Telling Fang to tell Max he love her. They are so clueless.**  
><strong>

**Worst Advice Given?**

I can't think of any specifically off the top of my head. Don't worry though, I'm plenty full of bad advice.**  
><strong>

**Favorite Song Lyrics?**

_"Mama, you taught me to do the right things_  
><em>So now you have to let your baby fly<em>  
><em>You've given me everything that I will need<em>  
><em>To make it through this crazy thing called life"<em>

Mama's Song; Carrie Underwood

**What quote says the most about your life?**

_"Love is missing someone whenever you're apart, but somehow feeling warm inside because you're close in heart."_

_Kay Knudsen_**  
><strong>


	8. AN

**IMPORTANT A/N:** **Please Read..**

So, in advance, I'm sorry if you thought this was a chapter, but it isn't. You probably don't want to listen to or believe any of my excuses for why I haven't updated, and I'm incredibly sorry. I've been so busy with school, sports, and numerous other extra-curricular activities, so on most school nights I get home pretty late. My weekends are consumed with homework and occasionally doing things that are fun. Now to the story- I truthfully was planning on updating Grimm's A Christmas Carol during Winter Break, but it completely escaped my memory. I got about half of it done, and now am trying to finish at least this chapter. I'll try to get it out to you guys as soon as I can hopefully, but who knows how long that will take. As for my other Sister's Grimm FF, Behind the Scenes, I've decided that it will be on hiatus until I decide how to go about finishing it. I've got other, better ideas for the Sisters Grimm FF that seem easier and funner (is that even a word?) to write and read. So once I get going on those, ideas will hopefully come easier and quicker to me. Lastly, my Maximum Ride novel-type story- Please Type Your Answer on the Blank Provided. That story is much easier to write, but my only problem is deciding on who I should do next, or if I should even do anyone else. I haven't read the book "Angel" yet, since I was so very dissapointed with the previous book, "Fang". So I won't be doing anyone from that last book.

Hopefully, I'll have another update on 2 out of the 3 stories within the next month or so. Sorry for the MIA behavior from me.

Thanks!  
>C.15<p> 


	9. Dr M

DR. VALENCIA MARTINEZ

**Name?**

Dr. Valencia Martinez

**Height?**

5'6

**Weight?**

140 lbs

**Birthday?**

January 24th

**Birthplace?**

Flagstaff Regional Hospital

**Current Location?**

Flagstaff, Arizona

**Zodiac Sign?**

Aries

**Chinese Zodiac Sign?**

Monkey

**Righty or Lefty?**

Righty**  
><strong>

**Haircolor?**

Brown**  
><strong>

**Skin Color?**

Tanned**  
><strong>

**About You:**

**What's Your family's situation?**

My mother, Valencia Martinez, divorced my birth father when I was only a year old, so I don't remember him. And then I have my half-sister, Max, and the Flock, who are currently staying at our house right now.**  
><strong>

Currently divorced, living with my daughters Ella Martinez and Max, and the rest of her flock, which includes Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel

**Any pets?**

Our dog, Magnolia, and Angel's talking dog, Total. Sometimes Total's girlfriend, Akila.**  
><strong>

**If so, what are they?**

See pets listed above.**  
><strong>

**Favorite Relative?**

I love both of my daughters to death

**Political Affilitation?**

I'd prefer not to say**  
><strong>

**Your Friends:**

**Best?**

**Internet?**

None

**How many do you have?**

Quite a few, including those in and out of the office

**Love them all?**

Yes

**Any you wish you were closer to?**

Max. Since she was taken away from Jeb and I when she was only a few months only, we've always been a little disconnected

**This or that?**

**Shorts or pants?**

Pants

**Shoes or Bare Feet?**

Shoes**  
><strong>

**Books or Movies?**

Books, especially romance and thrillers**  
><strong>

**Night or Day?**

****Day

**Dark or Light?**

Light**  
><strong>

**Mountains or the Beach?**

Mountains (which is where our house is currently located near)**  
><strong>

**Pepsi or coke?**

Either or.**  
><strong>

**Swim or Surf?**

Swim**  
><strong>

**Favorites:**

**Color?**

Orange

**Number?**

32**  
><strong>

**Holiday?**

Thanksgiving**  
><strong>

**Season?**

Fall**  
><strong>

**Movie?**

**The Bucket List, with Morgan Freeman and Jack Nicholson  
><strong>

**Book?**

Unfinished Business **  
><strong>

**Magazine?**

Women's Day**  
><strong>

**Food?**

****Chili

**Drink?**

Coffee**  
><strong>

**TV Show?**

Friends**  
><strong>

**Song?**

Nothing in particular**  
><strong>

**Band?**

See above answer**  
><strong>

**Computer Game?**

None.**  
><strong>

**Video Game?**

None.**  
><strong>

**Anime/Manga?**

None**  
><strong>

**Shirt?  
><strong>

My college t-shirt**  
><strong>

**Pants?**

My old jeans back from when Ella was younger

**Actor?**

Brad Pitt**  
><strong>

**Actress?**

Angelina Jolie**  
><strong>

**Singer?**

Madonna**  
><strong>

**Flower?**

Magnolia**  
><strong>

**Scent?**

Baking Chocolate-chip cookies**  
><strong>

**Animal?**

Since I'm a veterinarian, I love all animals**  
><strong>

**Cookie?**

Chocolate chip**  
><strong>

**About Future:**

**Want to go to College?**

I already have: University of Arizona.**  
><strong>

**What do you want to be when you grow up?**

Already achieved my dream job: a veterinarian**  
><strong>

**Want to get Married?**

Already have once and had another serious boyfriend: both didn't work out.**  
><strong>

**Want to Have kids?**

Already have two beautiful daughters and 5 other children that are like my own.**  
><strong>

**What would their names be?**

What they already are.**  
><strong>

**How many?**

Irrelevant Question**  
><strong>

**Where do you want to live?**

Where I am living, now: The mountains of Flagstaff, Arizona**  
><strong>

**Where do you want to get married?**

Not in favor of getting married again.**  
><strong>

**How do you want to die?**

In my sleep**  
><strong>

**More Stuff About You:**

**Piercing(s)?**

Yes, single piercing in both of my ears**  
><strong>

**Tattoo(s)?**

Nop**  
><strong>

**Smoke?**

No**  
><strong>

**Drink?**

On occassion**  
><strong>

**Do Drugs?**

No**  
><strong>

**Skinny Dip?**

No**  
><strong>

**Greatest Fear?**

Losing any of my children**  
><strong>

**In Love?**

Not any more**  
><strong>

**Chocolate or Vanilla?**

Chocolate**  
><strong>

**Go to Church?**

Occasionally**  
><strong>

**Religion?**

Christian**  
><strong>

**Scars?**

One long one (but only slightly visible) down the side of my arm

**CD's owned?**

Only ones from the late 90's and early 00's**  
><strong>

**Collections?**

No**  
><strong>

**Ever eaten Sushi?**

Yes**  
><strong>

**An entire case of Oreo's?**

No**  
><strong>

**Been on Stage?**

Yes**  
><strong>

**Danced in the Rain?**

Yes, when I was younger and in love**  
><strong>

**Weirdest Dream?**

None that I can recall**  
><strong>

**Best Dream?**

****Everything worked out between Jeb and I

**Dream you wish would most come true?**

See above answer, yet again!**  
><strong>

**Think you're attractive?**

I would hope so**  
><strong>

**Shoplifted?**

No**  
><strong>

**Like Thunderstorms?**

Not particularly**  
><strong>

**Favorite Shoes?**

Comfy gym shoes**  
><strong>

**Favorite Quote?  
><strong>"Remember, George: no man is a failure who has friends"

-Clarence, _It's a Wonderful Life_

"I don't care how poor a man is; if he has family, he's rich"_  
><em>

-Dan Wilcox and Thad Mumford, "Identity Crisis", _M*A*S*H_

**Best Advice Given?**

None that I can recall; I have helped my daughters and other members of the flock though, on occassion**  
><strong>

**Worst Advice Given?**

None that I can recall; However, I am sure that I have my fair share of bad advice**  
><strong>

**Favorite Song Lyrics?**

Nothing in particular

**What quote says the most about your life?**

"A family is a unit composed not only of children but of men, women, an occasional animal, and the common cold."

~Ogden Nash****


End file.
